Tool boxes of various constructions are well known in the art. One problem with known tool box constructions is that they can cause trauma (e.g., black and blue marks) when carried due to impact with the user, for example when carried by a pivoting handle. Another problem with many tool boxes is that their use in the field does not comply with Government guidelines (e.g., put out by the Occupational Safety and Health Administration). OSHA, for example, requires that a worker have both hands on a ladder as he or she climbs or descends the ladder, and this means that all tools must be carried on a belt or brought to a desired spot in another way (e.g., by a hoist). Existing tool boxes also present difficulties to workers who sometimes need to retrieve specific tools and workpieces (e.g., a pipe coupling or electrical socket) from their trucks with minimal fuss or delay. The shape of existing tool boxes, and the arrangement of their openings relative to the sides of such containers, can result in tools and workpieces being “lost” in the corners or difficult to locate. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies in an improved tool container construction and its method of manufacture.